


Letter

by LexorRex



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Letters, Pre-Canon, relationship could be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexorRex/pseuds/LexorRex
Summary: A letter written by Laurence asking Micolash for help, both as a schollar and former friend.
Relationships: Laurence & Micolash (Bloodborne), Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 7





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my mind for a while now and had to write it down.

Dear Micolash,

I am writing this with certain despair. I should have communicated this when it all began, yet my own negligence restrained me, and I apologize for it.

I have heard about how your studies are proceeding, and I am glad for you. I am still intimidated by the place your mind inhabits, the nightmare that doesn't allow my presence. A nightmare full of expectations and wishes, a nightmare full of humanity despite being dead. Dead is most likely an inappropriate term, given how much life you bear within your arms.

I wish we could still help each other regardless of our differences. I know they transcend the barrier of education and bear different world views, but we both still have the same objective, if I am correct. We both want the best for humanity. At least that is what we repeatedly told ourselves, right, Micolash?

The situation in the church is worrying and we could really use a hand. We need to stick together during these times. Our people keep becoming beasts, and I believe I am too afraid to face the reality of my consequences. I am forced to look at them, wondering if our day will ever come. A friend's shoulder would be good now. Perhaps your knowlegde could help Yharnam.

Again, I apologize if this letter is a mess, however no matter how many times I re-write it, the foggier my mind becomes. I harbour a sour feeling regarding the world's situation. We should meet before it is too late, if not as representatives of our respective groups, then as old colleagues.

Please give thought to my request. Not too much, however, since time is truly of essence.

Yours regardless,  
Laurence


End file.
